A Taste of Her Own Medicine
by DigiXBot
Summary: Spoilers for Young Justice Outsiders, Terminus. Aqualad and Nightwing recognized the strange energy from Granny Goodness's home. So the best course was to give the New God a taste of her own medicine.


**Spoilers for Young Justice Outsiders episode 23, Terminus.**

Granny Goodness, Halo, the Anti-Life-induced Justice League, and Beta Squad all moaned in pain and clenched their skulls, feeling their brains were being repeatedly smashed by a hammer.

During this, Alpha Squad flew in on their platforms. "There!" Aquaman shouted through the mental link. "Target that device!"

But as they got closer to the contraption, the glowing orb of energy expanded out to fill the chamber, forcing all outside of Granny Goodness's protection cube to whither in agony. Only Miss Martian remain airborne, her shape shifting psychology resisting the field's agony.

"It's… it's just like that pocket dimension…" Dick said weakly, his body convulsing to the old torture.

Kaldur lifted his head and saw their enemy unharmed. "Then let her know what is is like…"

"On… it..." M'Gann let out a scream of frustration as she reached out with her telekinesis and grabbed hold of Granny.

"What are you-" the battle-suited New God demanded before she felt herself pulled straight from the containment cube and into the energy field, dropping her to the chamber floor..

She let out a banshee-like shriek as the X-Pit's filled her with pain. As the head of the Orphanage, Granny knew how painful this means of discipline was to those in her orphanage not yet indoctorated. She smiled as they screamed, knowing that it would turn them into perfect soldiers for her master, Darkseid.

But feeling the X-Pit's effect directly, to feel the torment and agony herself. She could only feel a twisted combination of pride and anger.

"O-overlord…" she garbled through her torture. "Send the Motherbox out. We can't let these naughty children win…"

The Overlord system, the computer so loyal to Granny, was conflicted. It's primary purpose was to obey her commands and aid in disciplining children. But it also needed to aid her whenever possible. Granny would be useless to Darkseid as a mindless slave to the Anti-Life, and she could not act properly under the X-Pit's influence

So it did the only thing its parameters allowed. It preemptively shut down the machine, removing the tortuous field from the chamber.

"Overlord, you fool!" Granny screeched. "Turn the X-Pit on- AHHHH!"

"That's quite enough, Gretchen Good," M'Gann said coldly as she blasted the New God with all of her telepathic might. But the strain of keeping both Granny and the mind-controlled league down left her vulnerable to Overlord, vulnerable for its defense system to shoot her down as its cannons appeared.

But that would not come with the team as the hacked missiles fired up them. "We'll hold them off!" Dick shouted. "Get Halo first!"

"On it!" Brion replied as rushed towards Forager, who gave him a strong boost that send him into the containment cube.

"Motherbox," he said, holding up the alien supercomputer to Violet. "Please, save her." Motherbox chimed, and let out a violet glow that coated the headset over her eyes for a few seconds, before causing it to detach and fall off.

Violet blinked her chocolate eyes, tired from the strain of being Granny's tool, before looking forward to seeing Brion's worried face. "Brion?" she asked.

"Thank Gott!" he proclaimed, moving in to hold her close. "You're back to normal!"

"Brion, it's you," she gasped. "I… I couldn't control myself after that woman, after-"

"Take it easy," he said, helping her to her feet. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

"And that's.. It…" Violet groaned as she backward after curing the remaining Leaguers.

Brion quickly caught her with the hand not holding the suppressed Overlord. "I got you, Violet."

Artemist placed a hand on the young girl's forehead. "Get some rest. You done all you can."

"Thank you, Kaldur'Ahm," Wonder Woman said, rubbing her head, now free from Anti-Life. "You were able to save us, and the missing children."

"We were lucky to find you when we came searching for Halo," Kaldur replied.

"How were you able to find the Orphanage in the first place?"

"Yes," the two leaders turned to see Granny smirking at them, despite being chained down by the three Green Lanterns. "How was it you got here? You had the motherbox, but to find me out in the vast space…"

"Oh, that," Dick held a grin that reminding the older heroes of his days as Robin. "We were sent here… by your dear friend Vandal Savage."

Granny's face twisted into a horrid scowl. "Savage? Savage?! That insolent primitive dare to aid our enemy, just to keep Darkseid from winning?! Mark my words, Earthlings Darkseid will return for this unique Motherbox. All will fall to the Anti-Life Equa,-" her rant was quickly halted by a mouthpiece made from willpower.

"Geez," Guy grumbled, "Can't you just bake cookies like a normal old lady. Can't wait to lock you up in a Science Cell already."

Granny merely shouted through the gag in protest.

"If Darkseid really does come back for Violet," Brion stated, volcanic energy building up in him. "He'll have to come through me."

"Through all of us," Superboy corrected, as the heroes of Earth all stood tall. "We'll be ready for him."


End file.
